Los Amigos
by Lady Sohyun
Summary: Alice es la mejor amiga de Bella pero muere por golpes ocasionados por sus padres dejando a una Bella totalemnte destruida. Mal summary soy nueva PIEDAD! ALL HUMANS. One-Shot.


Hola! Soy nueva en FF asi que trátenme bien! :3 como sea espero que disfruten este ONE-SHOT que escribi vuando estaba con las hormonas del periodo! _No deberías decir eso…_** por primera ves concuerdo con el angel** Callanse! Bueno ellas Conciencia se llama Ann y Anti-Conciencia Mia y antes que todo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de la Diosa Meyer y la historia salió de mi cabeza! Disfrutenla!**_

* * *

><p>Salí corriendo fuera de esa casa que solo me traía malos recuerdos y fui al único lugar que supe que no me tratarían mal ni me juzgarían. Realmente no se porque mis padres me golpeaban? Acaso sentían placer al hacerme miserable?<p>

-Bella, Bella- Dije tocando la puerta de su casa, lo dije una y otra y otra vez hasta que me abrió.

-Alice…- ella dijo abrazándome, le di un sobre con una carta.

-Y esto?- me pregunto con la cara repleta de confusión

-Ábrelo y léelo mañana por favor promételo –le dije sabiendo que la oscuridad estaba llegando a mis ojos

-Claro pero Alice que te pasa…?-

-Perdóname por favor…- fueron las últimas palabras que pude mencionar antes de caer en una inmensa oscuridad.

-ALICE!- grito la alta muchacha agarrándola antes de que cayera y se lastimara

-Qué demonios paso? Que paso? ALICE! Contéstame! –la sacudía por los hombros tratando de despertarla-

-NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! –gritaba tanto que sentía como se le desgarraba la garganta.

La muchacha la acuno en sus brazos mientras la gente salía de sus departamentos para ver una escena bastante extraña la gente se acercaba pero no hacía nada.

-LLAMEN A UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA- Isabella le grito a la gente para que reaccionaran, y solo una persona reacciono y la llamo a los minutos se escucharon las sirenas y 2 paramédicos vinieron y la revisaron, luego empezaron a hablar entre si, pero Elizabeth estaba absorta mirando el rostro pálido de su amiga.

-Señorita…- uno de los paramédicos la llamo, Isabella alzo su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-Si? Mi amiga se pondrá bien Verdad? –lo miraba con ojos repletos de esperanza

-No… Su amiga a muerto –trataron de decirlo con el mayor tacto posible para sabían muy bien que eso no era posible.

-No… Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma… - decía ella abrazando el cuerpo de su amiga.

-No es una broma… su amiga tenia una hemorragia interna por causa de múltiples golpes en su cuerpo- Ella al escuchar esto su cuerpo se lleno de una rabia incontrolable.

-ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR! NO LO ENTIENDE? ELLA ES TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA! –ella decía una y otra vez abrazando el cuerpo de Alice.

-Tenemos que retirar el cuerpo…-dijo un policía que había llegado a la escena.

-NO HABLE DE ELLA COMO SI NO ESTUBIERA PRESENTE!- le grito al policía

-Nos tendremos que llevar el cuerpo- seguía diciendo el policía

-No se atreva a tocarla- dijo con la voz llena de tristeza, rabia, y angustia.

Los paramédicos y los policías se miraban entre si y se fueron dejando a la pobre muchacha sola.

-Alice… cariño no puedes hacerme esto… eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, recuerdas? Dijiste que nuestros hijos iban a ser los mejores amigos, que los tendríamos a la vez. –Bella empezó a decir al acariciar el rostro de Alice y moverle el cabello del rostro y las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro caían al rostro de Alice.

-Oh lo lamento, recuerdas ese día que te desmayaste en mis brazos y llore en tu rostro y me golpeaste? Por favor golpéame… por favor no me dejes sola por favor- la abrazo y lloro tanto como si no hubiera mañana.

-BELLA!- un grito masculino se escucho y ella alzo la cabeza, y vio Jasper novio de Alice ellos no eran los mejores amigos pero se querían a mares.

-JASPER!- abrazo al joven cuando llego a su lado.

-Que paso?- dijo dejando caer las lagrimas por su rostro.

-Ella… Ella… -no podía pronunciar las palabras que no podía creer.

-shh lo sé… -dijo el ahogando un sollozo-.

Los 2 se quedaron llorando, hasta que les quitaron a Alice de los brazos. Ninguno tenía las fuerzas para pelear solo la vieron irse, se quedaron uno al lado del otro por un tiempo hasta que Bella cayera rendida del agotamiento tanto físico como mentalmente, Jasper la cargo y la metió cerró la puerta y la acostó en su cama.

La mañana siguiente Bella se levanto y vio la hora 9:00 de la mañana se sentó en su cama pensando como había llegado ahí y recordando los sucesos que ocurriendo el día anterior y las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, se iba a levantar hasta que recordó el sobre que le dio su amiga momentos antes de que pasara la tragedia, corrió a la puerta y lo encontró se sentó en el sillón y empezó a leerlo.

_Querida Bella y Jasper:_

_No tengo mucho tiempo asi que ire directo al punto. Pero tienes que saber que tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida, Te Amo lo sabes muy bien pero quiero que seas feliz no quiero que llores por mi, sonríe por las cosas buenas que vivimos, todas las cosas quiero que me hagas esa promesa de acuerdo? Quiero que seas feliz quiero que tu y Jasper salgan adelante que cada ves que caigan piensen en la promesa que me hicieron que se levanten se sacudan el polvo y no dejen que nadie NADIE los haga sentir mal, como dice el dicho: agarra al toro por los cuernos._

_Con todo mi amor, Alice_

_PD: LOS AMO A LOS 2 por favor sonrían no lloren cuando me recuerden ok?_

Bella empezó a llorar con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al ver que su amiga se tomo el tiempo para despedirse, al escuchar otro sollozo a su espalda se volteo y vio a Jasper llorando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alice era a un buena amiga…- comento el muchacho

-Se tomo el tiempo mientras moría para escribirnos esto…

Los 2 con sonrisas es sus rostro se sentaron a recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado con ella.

**1 años después.**

Bella se encontraba al frente de la tumba de Alice, empezó a hablarle, a decirles las cosas que habían pasaso que Jasper se graduó de la universidad y ahora estaba en una gira por el mundo para encontrar la cura de alguna enfermedad y ella también se graduó de literatura que estaba a punto de publicar su primer libro basado en su mejor amiga después de decirles toda estas cosas le dejo un ramo de rosas y se marcho no sin antes despedirse y decirle que la amaba, que nunca lo olvidara. El viento soplo y sintió una mano que la acariciara en la mejilla y sonrió ante el contacto.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado... es mi primer One-shot!<p>

Dejen reviews PLEASE! PIEDAD~! -se tira al suelo llorando-

**Oye... ten un poco de dignidad** Ya no tengo!_ Wao me da un poco de verguenza estar adentro de tu cabeza _eso que quiere decir? estas insulandome? **_Por supuesto que_** _**no! **_**Por si no la captaste eso era sarcasmo...** Ok callense antes de que las mate ok?

Disculpen a mis concis! y dejen reviews! Nos Leemos~!


End file.
